


Say, do you remember?

by AnaGP



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Music, Painting, Rock and Roll, art geek, happy Bucky, happy tony, museum, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: AU in which Bucky and Tony work at an art museum and Bucky decides to surprise Tony after the museum's closed. Since Bucky's such a wonderful boyfriend he even includes Tony's favorite music and paintings in his surprise.





	

Tony let out a weary sigh as he leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle in bed with his cats, Dummy, Butterfingers and You, and his loyal labradoodle Jarvis. Yes, Tony had lots of pets. So what? Anyway. The new exhibition featuring Caravaggio’s paintings was a huge success, tons of people came by every day and Tony would have been more excited about it if he had not been so tired (Tony’s got the new book by George R.R. Martin at home and he hasn’t been sleeping because he’d rather know what’s going on in the story than be mentally present at work.)

“10 minutes, Tones.” The deep voice of his boyfriend James Buchanan Barnes is what pulls Tony back to reality and he gives his fellow ‘museum protection staff’ a half-hearted wave. Bucky, as everyone calls him, waves too and walks back to the room where he’s posted and maybe Tony swoons a little when he sees the man swaggering towards a group of visitors and kindly asking them not to take pictures with flash.

Tony’s not just a museum protection staff, mind you. He’s actually a curator and an art teacher at a local primary school too. (What? He’s good with kids, ok? And he likes to finger paint.) Bucky used to be military, his left arm is covered in scars and burn marks and he never talks about it; he’s quick with a joke and has the most perfect jawline Tony has ever seen (and he literally sees works of art every day.)

The visitors are leaving and when the room is empty, Tony stands and stretches; he’s about to check his mobile when the familiar chords of a song come out from the speakers installed in the room.

_Do you remember the 21 st night of September?_

Tony pauses and looks over his shoulder and sure enough, there’s Bucky rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back and smiling brightly.

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders…  
While chasing the clouds away…_

Tony turns around fully and smiles because Bucky’s bun is coming undone and he’s loosened his tie and Tony’s remembers a time when he had been trying so hard to not fall in love with that gorgeous, gorgeous man.

_Remember…how the stars stole the night away…_

It feels as though they’ve been smiling at each other forever and when Bucky holds out his right hand towards Tony, it’s easy, really, for Tony to take a step forward and place his slightly smaller hand on top of Bucky’s. Their fingers are soon entwined and it’s like a star orbiting around the sun, feeling the pull of gravity and being incapable of resisting it (not that Tony could ever want to resist Bucky.)

Then Bucky’s pulling Tony closer to him and _say do you remember, dancing in September?_ They swirl across the room, passing Caravaggio’s frighteningly dark portraits and into the next room where a couple of Thomas Cole’s paintings are the sole witnesses of Bucky leaning down and kissing Tony’s forehead. Both their suits are wrinkled and Bucky’s laughing and Tony’s smiling and _remember how we knew love was here to stay…_

They halt at Bucky’s post so that he can turn off the lights and then Bucky’s taking Tony’s hand and Tony suddenly realizes that Bucky’s using his left arm to gently guide him back to the Caravaggio exhibition and he still feels giddy (even after all this time) whenever Bucky touches him with his scarred hand because that trust is more precious to Tony than anything else in the entire world.

They walk past _Amor Victorious_ and Tony could have sworn that the little angel in the painting was cheekily winking at him and when he turns off the light and follows Bucky through the door, he’s surprised to see that this room’s the one that had been closed off to the public for some remodeling and Tony can see why now; all the paintings have been replaced. Rubens, Rembrandt, Bruegel, Vermeer, De la Tour…they are gone and instead there’s _Pygmalion and Galatea_ by Jean-Léon Gérôme, there’s _In Bed: The Kiss_ by Lautrec, and also Rodin’s _The Kiss_ sculpture, there’s even Marc Chagall’s _The Birthday_ and Tony feels his eyes fill to the brim with tears because _our souls were singing…_ Bucky gently tugs Tony further into the room so he’s standing right before Renoir’s _Dance in the Country_ and next to Munch’s _The Kiss_ and he feels the tears run freely down his cheeks when he notices Cot’s _Le Printemps (Spring)_ but it’s not until he reaches Doisneau’s _Kiss by the Hôtel de Ville_ that he notices the music has changed and Bucky’s looking at him with a soft smile and… _I’m saving all my love for you…_

Bucky takes Tony’s hand and gently leads him to the wall opposite to where he’s been standing, from the corner of his eye Tony catches a glimpse of Leighton’s _The Fisherman and the Syren,_ and Hayez’s _The Kiss_ but he doesn’t dwell much on it because there it is, the crown jewel, how Bucky managed this is beyond him but somehow, _somehow,_ Klimt’s masterpiece _The Kiss_ is right in front of them and Whitney Houston’s given way to Foreigner.

_I wanna know what love is…_

Tony leans back into Bucky and he feels his boyfriend’s strong arms wrapping around his waist. Bucky’s slowly rocking them back and forth and Tony’s crying and smiling and he wants to talk but he’s unable to because this is beyond words.

It’s when Aerosmith’s _I don’t wanna miss a thing_ starts playing that Bucky steps next to Tony and smiles at him and it’s as if every single figure in those paintings and sculptures were holding their breath because Bucky produces a little black box from his trousers’ pocket, he runs a hand through his hair, smiles at Tony and opens the box.

_Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing…_

Tony gives Bucky a nod first and then he’s saying yes over and over again while Bucky kisses him and lifts him off his feet and twirls them around.

_I don’t wanna miss one smile…I don’t wanna miss one kiss…_

Bucky gently lowers Tony until they’re both standing; he gives Tony a chaste kiss and slides the ring on his finger.

_I don’t wanna close my eyes…_

Tony cups the back of Bucky’s head and gets on his tip toes to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This fic took me a while to finish, mainly due to me having to constantly check my sketchbook for the right names of the paintings. I hope you enjoyed my take on this AU. As you must have noticed already, the lyrics of the songs are in italics and they obviously don't belong to me (if they did I would not be here writing fanfiction now would I?) and obviously the paintings belong to the mentioned artists and you can always google them to check them out. Also, the museum they work in is completely fictitious, just wanted to clear that up (but if you want to know, I imagined a big museum like the Museo del Prado in Madrid or the Met in NYC.) I think that's all :) stay tuned for updates and new fics, guys!  
> Ana


End file.
